A service controller may provide centralized control of one or more cloud services that are made available to client devices in a network system. The service controller has unprecedented abilities from a flexibility standpoint to manage services in the network system. In particular, new services may be added to the network system through configuration of the service controller. In this system, the local controller may identify media sessions and transmit packets for each identified media session to a service controller for classification of the session.
Although the service controller may provide increased flexibility for adding new services, scalability of this system in which the control plane is located within the service controller is problematic as each packet must be transmitted to the service controller for media classification. Accordingly, as more devices and controllers are added to the system, the overhead involved in transmitting packets from each local controller to the service controller for media classification processing increases as well.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.